When installing a recessed fixture in a pre-existing ceiling aperture or in a new aperture in an existing ceiling, the size and form of the remodeler fixture is limited by the shape and size of the ceiling aperture, as well as the ceiling thickness and plenum depth. Current fixtures are generally fixed structures which do not allow for variation of size of the fixture housing. Thus lighting designs for remodeler fixtures must be sized to fit through a hole in the ceiling while also allowing for proper positioning of a lamp and socket.
Since the fixture housing is fixed in dimension, there are limitations on the size or positioning of a socket assembly, which holds the lamp. Moreover, the socket assembly for existing fixtures sometimes do not provide for the best positioning of the lamp or lamp socket.
It would be highly desirable to provide a fixture which allows for ease of positioning through a ceiling aperture and which also optimizes positioning of the lamp and socket within the fixture after the socket passes through the ceiling.
It would also be desirable to provide for the use of downlight, wall wash and other types of lighting optics. However, providing for differing optics may also require movement of the lamp and socket to different positions to accommodate the optics, including the differing reflectors. Such system is not currently available. Accordingly, it would also be highly desirable to provide a system which allows use of differing reflector optics as well as providing adjustment to allow for such adjustment capability.
It would be highly desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in order to provide an improved recessed lighting fixture which may be used in remodeler applications.